Chocolate Addiction
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Invited to a Chocolate Factory does Logan get the idea to have his way with Kendall! Kogan! One-shot!


OMG! I'm just on a roll lately! But I can't hold all this credit to myself. I must give it up to fellow reader and fan **Infamous Katie**. Not only has she commented wonderfully on my other BTR stories, (Logan's Secret and Kendall's Pool Time), but she unknowingly gave inspiration to this story. Congrats! Let's see how this story pans out!

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR, but I do have homework that I own. Would like that instead? What you already graduated? So…if you keep bothering me about ownership I'mma tell you where to stuff that diploma! I mean…yea…don't own~ *smiles innocently***

--

"Uhh Kendall? Where are you?" hissed Logan. The boys were all invited to tour a chocolate factory. Much to Carlos' dismay it was not the Willie Wonka Factory. It's called ChoCho's Choco. The owner is unknown, but supposedly a female named ChoCho, and had invited the boys. Not Gustavo sadly.

"Logan over here!" called Kendall, from further in the room he just passed. Logan back tracked and saw Kendall in the room. He looked up to see what the room was called. _ChoCho's Special Chocolate Room_.

"Kendall, get out of there. This is the owner's special chocolate room! Are you crazy being in there!?" Kendall pretended to not hear and stuck his finger into the chocolate to try it. Logan gasped and ran in to stop his best friend from licking his finger. He was to slow though.

"Hey, that's pretty good. Logan you should try it," said Kendall going to get some again with the same finger. Logan grimaced, thinking all about the rules of double dipping.

"I think I'll pa-mhpf!" Kendall stuck his finger covered in chocolate into Logan's mouth. Logan instantly felt his taste buds singing to the angels in heaven as he licked the chocolate off of Kendall's finger. Kendall smiled at him, showing his righteousness. Logan, just grabbed onto the hand and made sure every last bit of chocolate was off the finger. The boys were pretty comfortable with each other that, they were okay with their constant touching. Licking, not so much, but Kendall was handling it pretty well since he knew how much Logan loved chocolate.

"Like it?" Logan nodded, and came up closer to Kendall to eat some more chocolate. "You know what will make it taste so much better?" whispered Kendall into Logan's ear. Logan looked at him. "Me covered in it."

Logan began coughing, and Kendall pounded him on the back laughing. The whole band already knew of Kendall's choice in lovers, and were pretty cool with it. What they didn't know was Logan was madly in love with Kendall and was not coughing in surprise at the words, but the nose bleed that he had. Thinking of Kendall, his favorite person, covered in chocolate, his favorite candy, to eat off of. Licking, sucking, biting. He was getting hard just imaging it and risking having to hid another nose bleed.

"Are you okay?" asked Kendall, once Logan had recovered. "Good. Come on, we better go join the guys before they find us eating this."

"Yea one second, I'll join you in a second." Kendall nodded, leaving. Logan watched Kendall's butt all the way out before quickly pulling out a piece of paper and pen from thin air and writing a quick note. He stuck it to the tub of chocolate before running out behind Kendall.

At the end of the tour the boys were in the souvenir shop allowed to have free candy while their tour guide was called over to the counter.

"What is it?" asked the tour guide.

"ChoCho wants you to give this to a Logan. I believe he's one of those boys." She grabbed the note letter and then made her way over to Logan.

"Here, I was told to give this to you." Logan nodded his thanks and took it from her.

"What is that Logan?" asked James walking over, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"The answer to my prayers."

"Oh thank god! So you might be getting laid!" said James excitedly. Logan smiled back and excused himself to go to the bathroom to read the letter.

Logan clenched his fist and got a determine look in his eyes as he finished up the letter. This was just what he wanted to hear. He made his way back, grabbed Kendall's arm, told the guys to head back without them and dragged him back to the room.

"What's going on Logan?" asked Kendall amused as they came back to the room. This time the door was closed. Logan smirked and pushed it open, shoving Kendall in, before walking in himself. He never noticed ChoCho coming out of the dark to put a sign on the door. _Do Not Enter_

"This wasn't here the last time we were here," said Kendall pointing to a bed covered a thing plastic that had chocolate all over it.

"Nope, but it's needed now," was the only warning Kendall got before he was stripped down completely and thrown onto the mattress, instantly covered completely in chocolate except his hand and face. Logan licked his lips and slowly stepped closer, licking his lips with each step.

"L-Logan?" stuttered Kendall. He saw the crazed look in his friend's eyes, he was getting a chocolate overdose, and he's now guessing a Kendall overdose too. Kendall flicked his eyes downwards to see the obvious strain going on in Logan's boxers, when he pulled his pants down.

"I hope you're right when you said the chocolate is sweeter with you." Kendall, happy that he's finally getting attention from Logan, gave a 'come hither look' and laid himself out deliciously on the bed. Logan couldn't hold himself back. He undressed himself completely and pounced.

Outside the door stood ChoCho with a blush on her face. She had peaked into the room just to make sure things were going right, and was proved that, yes indeed they were. She laughed as she picked the letter up that Logan had dropped before deciding to give it back to him when he and Kendall were going to leave.

--

About five, which is more or less two hours after the boys ended the tour and Logan and Kendall had some Chocolate Fun, over and over again, did they shower having more fun in the shower, and standing at the exit to ChoCho's Choco.

"Logan! You forgot this outside my room!" They looked up to see a young girl run up to them, before handing Logan the letter over. "I thought you'd like to keep this as a memento."

"Hell yea I would." She laughed and waved them good bye, she did notice that they were holding hands as they walked down the street together. She took a picture and added it to her album. Well her album was more or less a list of reasons why chocolate was good for you. She wrote next to the picture, 'creates bonds'.

Kendall on the other hand was reading the letter that had allowed him to hook up with Logan.

_Dear Logan,_

_ I give you complete access to my chocolate room. I only ask that the rest of my chocolate stay where I left it when you enter the room. The bed and everything you asked for is ready. That means the chocolate, of course, then the sprinkles, whip cream, gummy bears, marshmallows, nuts, bananas, strawberries, and all that other stuff you asked for. Enjoy yourselves!_

_-ChoCho_

--

There we have it. The third BTR one-shot. Come on people, stop sitting there thinking we should have more. Do something about it! It's really easy! Join the cause! Soo, this one was a bit more graphic than the other two, but hey, it was yummy! Pun intended.

_Finished: 2.11.10-8:36_


End file.
